Huáscar
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Los recuerdos lo invadieron en el mismísimo instante en que divisó aquella vieja nave flotando en aguas chilenas. El deseo de volver a tenerla en las propias era innegable. Pero la pregunta es: ¿Por qué la quiere de vuelta si ésta simboliza lo que odia evocar? ChilexPerú


_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a las chicas de Livejournal. Ésto lo escribo por ser una simple aficionada._

* * *

**Huáscar**

Caminaban entre las calles de Talcahuano cuando se les ocurrió ir a parar a la Base Naval de esa misma ciudad. Entrar no fue difícil, pues Manuel tenía libre acceso a lo que incluía todas esas cosas y sólo dijo que Miguel le hacía compañía. El guardia los dejó pasar y, como un niño en una dulcería, Perú se acercó al mar del lugar, mirando con nostalgia cierto objeto flotante que desde hacía muchos años Chile conservaba como un trofeo.

González lo miró desde atrás con un semblante neutro. El tema de la devolución del Huáscar era algo que estaba lejos de ser diferente a un sueño peruano. El hecho de que Miguel mirara aquella nave con los ojos tristes y con la mente ida, no iba a convencerlo de nada.

¿O sí?...

Se le acercó, colocándosele a un lado. Giró su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada peruana no posada en la suya y sonrió con tristeza. El hecho de mirarlo así no era grato para ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera para Chile.

— ¿Recuerdas esos años? —preguntó el heredero del imperio Inca. Manuel asintió con la cabeza sin pronunciar sílaba alguna— Cuando lo capturaste…

—En Angamos. Claro que sí.

Miguel miró hacia el frente. Sus ojos miel parecían no decir nada y los de Manuel lucían, aunque intentaba ocultarlo lo mejor posible, preocupados. Perú volvió a mirar hacia el Huáscar.

—¿Lo querís de regreso a tu casa, cierto? —preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta a ello.

—¿Me lo devolverías si te lo pidiera? —Chile sonrió de medio lado, mirando también al barco, recordando el sonido de los cañonazos chocando contra las naves y las aguas tranquilas de Iquique.

—Es sólo un museo flotante. Ya no tiene importancia.

—Para ti es más que eso, chileno—Perú sonó extraño, como si quisiera gritarle una y mil cosas a Chile en diferentes tonos—. Ese barco simboliza mi derrota. La mía y la de Bolivia. Para ti es un prisionero de guerra.

González no supo establecer qué relación existía entre esos dichos y el deseo de Perú al querer de vuelta la nave que representaba una dolorosa pérdida. Mas prefirió olvidarse del asunto.

—Es el hecho que te recuerda todos los días que ganaste la guerra.

Los ojos de Prado se cerraron y volvieron a abrirse en un parpadeo que duró horas para Chile. El viento sopló con fuerza, haciendo sonar la superficie del agua y mover los uniformes militares de ambos.

—¿Entonces para qué lo querís de vuelta?

Miguel no respondió. Los sentimientos del peruano eran confusos y la mente le jugaba malas pasadas.

—Tú mismo dijiste que era el recuerdo de una derrota…

—No lo quiero de vuelta para tenerlo de museo como lo tienes tú—Chile alzó una ceja extrañado.

—¿Entonces para qué lo querís?

—Sería bonito tener en mi casa el objeto que nos une y unirá a ambos para siempre.

El tiempo se detuvo, la tierra lo hizo junto con él. El universo se centró en ellos y el cielo pareció mirarlos. Chile abrió un poco los ojos, Perú giró a mirarlo. Manuel respondió a aquellos ojos con los propios.

—¿De verdad lo querís de vuelta por eso?

Miguel se sonrojó.

—Ehh… sí—Y bajó la vista clavándola en el suelo.

—¿Qué estay dispuesto a hacer?

Perú frunció el ceño y volvió a levantar la mirada. Ahora un poquitito más de lo normal para mirar a Chile directamente a los ojos. A esa distancia casi inexistente, los dos centímetros de diferencia se hacían notar.

—Ehm… yo…

¿Qué decir? No lo sabía. Odió al chileno por ponerlo en esa situación tan incómoda.

—¿Querís al Huáscar o no?

—Sí… Qué…—aclaró su garganta, notoriamente nervioso— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Darme un beso.

De inmediato, el rubor acudió a las mejillas peruanas. Incómodo y revolviéndose en el mismo lugar intentó decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. No tenía sentido dejar escapar su voz a través de sus labios.

—¿Un… be-beso? —tartamudeó, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Sí—confirmó Chile, como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo—. No es mucho pedir tratándose de la cosa que nos une como naciones…

—S-sí, pero…—volvió a agachar la mirada pero su afición al suelo se acabó cuando sintió los brazos de Chile rodear su cintura. Los ojos peruanos y chilenos volvieron a enfrentarse.

—¿Pero…?

—Si te lo doy, ¿me lo devolverás?

—Lo pensaré.

—Así no se vale, chileno—intentó zafarse, pero el abrazo era fuerte. Tanto como si de la Esmeralda se tratara.

—Para mí sí—y dicho eso, la boca chilena asechó a la suya. Los pares de labios se juntaron en un beso por demás dulce. Los ojos miel de Chile se habían cerrado, sin embargo los de Perú no podían estar más abiertos porque sus párpados no se lo permitían.

Pero no faltó mucho para que fueran cerrándose de a poco, entregándose al delicioso movimiento de la boca chilena. Las manos que antes estaban a ambos costados se fueron a los cabellos castaños de Chile, enredando así los dedos en ellos. Eran suaves y finos al tacto.

Se separaron, mas no demasiado. Sus narices seguían rosándose, los ojos estaban ya a punto de ser devorados por el otro par. Perú volvió a hablar, respondiéndole así a la sonrisa que Chile había dibujado en su cara. No era burlesca ni nada, Perú estaba seguro de eso.

—¿Me lo devolverás ahora?

—Estoy pensando.

Miguel hizo un puchero casi inconscientemente. Chile volvió a sonreír complacido.

—Quizás tengai que darme otro para convencerme… Digo yo.

Perú accedió a hacerlo. Ahora, como siendo comprado de inmediato, ya no sólo fueron los labios los que jugaban. Las lenguas serpenteantes se rozaban mil veces sintiendo así el peruano la sensación de vértigo invadirlo completamente. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados haciendo contraste con los tan tranquilos de Chile, lo convencieron de que simplemente se centrara en el beso y no en lo que esperaba recibir a cambio.

Volvieron a separarse luego de que el aire se había hecho más que necesario. Al igual que antes, las narices seguían rosándose altaneras.

—Ya no lo quiero.

Chile se sorprendió, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y por qué cambiaste de bando tan rápido?

—Es que…—las pupilas miel volvieron a bajar, ocultándose así de la otra miel un poquito más clara— el barco no me importa…

—¿Y qué es lo que te importa?

El abrazo de Manuel se hizo más fuerte. Miguel se sintió obligado a responder.

—Tú, chileno cojudo.

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

**_Notas Finales:_**

_Súper taldo xD desde que se me ocurrió escribir el ArgentinaxUruguay me metí en la cabeza la idea de escribir un ChilexPerú. Esta pareja me gusta TANTO como la nombrada primeramente, aunque sea mucho más popular xD lo cual es triste u.u ambas parejas son hermosas y deberían hallarle la esencia c:_

_El título puede ser un poco de controversia. El** Huáscar** es una nave peruana que combatió en la Guerra del Pacífico, específicamente en el Combate Naval de Iquique (Además participó en la Guerra Civil de 1891 del lado de los congresistas, derrotando al presidente José Manuel Balmaceda). Es todo un tema aquella batalla. Surge la figura de uno de los personajes históricos más importantes de mi amada patria . Del lado de Chile Estaba la Corbeta **Esmeralda**, del lado de Perú el Monitor**Huáscar**. Además se presencia a la Goleta **Covadonga** (chilena) y a la Fragata **Independenci**a (Perú). Pero directamente en la Batalla, participaron sólo** Esmeralda** y **Huáscar**. El primero de éstos fue hundido. El segundo fue capturado por los chilenos en la Batalla Naval de Angamos. Hasta hoy se encuentra en Talcahuano, específicamente en la Base Naval._

_En fin, espero que no haya ocasionado problemas escribir sobre algo que a muchos puede parecerle mal. Es sólo un fic y, como he dicho muchas veces, no pasará de ello._

_Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
